Episode 8384 (4th February 2019)
Plot Dawn feels great in the morning, and feels fine with the withdrawal. She is still determined to go cold turkey, but is grateful for Harriet's help. Nicola is furious about being thrown out by Jimmy but Laurel tries to make her see that she did wrong. She also advises Nicola to begin grovelling. The kids plan to make life hard for Jimmy so that he will want Nicola back. Jacob turns down sorting things out with Maya to spend time with Liv. She is annoyed and takes her mood out of David. Manpreet begins moving into Holdgate Farm and Priya is impressed by her things. They discuss converting the loft into a large walk-in wardrobe. Tip doesn't take a liking to Manpreet. Dawn meets with the social worker. The social worker prepares to break some bad news to Dawn. Jimmy refuses to talk to Nicola. Robert tries to shut Jimmy up but only makes him angrier. He unintentionally rejects a call from Hotten Primary. Laurel tells Nicola that she could ask Rishi for a full-time job, as due to Manpreet moving in, he is in a better mood. Nicola gets a call from Hotten Primary informing her that Elliot is not in school. The social worker tells Dawn that because they couldn't find her, the social services are looking to apply for a placement order - she might lose Lucas forever. Dawn is upset and confused, and tries to talk Sally round but Sally informs her that they will still be going to court. She advises Dawn to get a solicitor and put forward her case. Elliot worries that Nicola and Jimmy will get a divorce and split up the family. Nicola assures him that she still loves him and Carl, and is insistent that they're not divorcing. Dawn tells Harriet about what's happening and Harriet is apologetic. Ryan goes after Dawn and tries to give her advice. Jai continues to be irritated by Manpreet calling Tip "Tippy" and is suspicious of Manpreet's reaction when he lifts one of her boxes that's labeled "Confidential". Maya feels jealous after seeing Liv and Jacob together. Nicola's apology and the kids convince Jimmy to let Nicola move in, but tells her to sleep on the sofa. Harriet tells Dawn that she will get a solicitor but it might not be legally possible, but Dawn is determined to get him back "her way". Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Sally - Liz Jadav Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Driveway and hallway *Woodbine Cottage - Living room *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes